


Apple Tree

by chai_pandemic17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Cuddling and Snuggling, Cute, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gay, Gifts, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter, Light Angst, M/M, POV Nishinoya Yuu, Spoilers, Sweatshirts, The Incident, Time Skips, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, soft, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: Azumane Asahi tends a garden on the roof of and an apple tree behind Karasuno High, has a stutter, and is madly in love.Nishinoya Yuu bakes at a Christmas party at his boyfriend's house, has a form of ADHD, and is, of course, also madly in love.Read until three in the morning to find out what happens, my friend.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 18





	1. The Garden

"Asahi."

He hums, not looking away from his computer. Deft hands tap away at the keyboard incessantly, typing something I can't see.

"You've been typing for _hours,"_ I grumble.

He clicks at something with one hand and absentmindedly pats my head with the other. Then he brings it right back up and continues typing.

_"Asahi!"_

Finally, he sighs and looks down at me, where my head lies in his lap. I glare up at him, puffing out my cheeks. But of course, how could I stay mad at him? Not when his long hair falls like that around his scruffy jaw; not when his nervous brown eyes look down at me; not when his lips are curved up into a small smile.

"It's the holidays," I tell Asahi, sitting up and narrowly avoiding hitting my head on his table (which I've done plenty of times now). "You shouldn't be typing away on your computer!"

Asahi's room is surprisingly large, considering the lack of decor, and the fact that his older sister moved out a couple years ago. Where my room has posters covering the walls, he simply has photos hanging from strings. Instead of a drum set and piles of clothes, he has two bookshelves, the table we're sitting at, a spinning rack full of movies, and a television. And instead of a small bed shaped like a red car (which I refuse to give up), he has a full-sized bed with cream-colored sheets.

_Boring._

Asahi holds the table as I rise from my own chair and plop myself onto his lap. "Yuu, it's for extra credit--"

"And it's Monday! The break's only just started!" I stubbornly cross my arms.

He raises his eyebrows and tugs nervously at the collar of the emerald green hoodie I'd gotten him yesterday, ignoring his protests. _They bring out your eyes_ , I'd told him, and out was true - the green compliments the rich brown _beautifully._

"L - look. I just have... _one_ more paragraph left. I'll look over it and turn it in later, alright? Just give me _ten_ minutes," Asahi pleads, scrunching up his eyebrows.

 _He knows_ _I_ _think he's cute when he does that. He_ knows. _So_ _I_ _won't give in._

I groan and slump forward, giving in. _"Fine,"_ I say into his chest. The rumble of his laughter sends shivers through my nerves. "Just hurry up."

Asahi hums a familiar tune as he begins typing again; I'm small enough, however much I hate it, that he can simply reach around me to his keyboard. I lift up his hoodie, still grumbling nonsensically. Then I burrow in, tugging it down behind me and wrapping my arms around him - as 'around' as I can, at least.

That's the _real_ reason I got him one that was at least two sizes two large: although I'd said I just wanted to make sure it'd fit, I really just wanted to share it. Of course, he probably saw right through my blatant lie, but he's far too kind to say it.

I sigh, content at last, and close my eyes. Asahi's warmth comfortably seeps through his undershirt like a heater.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_About_ _One Year Ago_

_After_ _Losing to 'The Iron Wall'_

_"No matter how many tosses I get..._ _I_ _will never be able to spike. I'm not an ace."_

 _Nishinoya grabbed Asahi's jacket front after hearing_ _the_ _latter's words. "THIS IS THE POINT OF VOLLEYBALL! TO KEEP TRYING UNTIL YOU GET A POINT! UNTIL YOU WIN! YOU CAN'T EVER GIVE UP!"_

 _Daichi_ _tried_ _to step in,_ _gripping_ _the doorframe to the supply closet. "Nishinoya--!"_

 _Asahi, trying to back away, stepped on_ _the_ _handle_ _of a broomstick. With a heartbreaking crack, it_ _snapped_ _in half - and the collective feeling that the_ _team_ _was_ _falling_ _apart settled in everyone's_ _stomachs_ _. Asahi brushed Nishinoya off and turned, leaving the gym without another word._

_Gritting his teeth, Nishinoya glares at the shattered broom, letting his frustrated tears fall to the closet floor._

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_The_ _Next Day_

_Asahi looked down at Nishinoya's glaring face. Students streamed to and from their classes all around them. Asahi's eyes were uncaring and dismissive._

_"Why weren't you at practice!?"_

_"Volleyball... spiking..." Asahi began, looking away with the same expression. "...isn't_ _any_ _fun if I'm not scoring. I'm not interested in doing something_ _that_ _isn't fun."_

_"What!?" Nishinoya's eyes were wide with shock and anger._

_"I would be a burden - a waste - to you and Sugawara-san if I stayed on the team. I'm no ace."_

_"OUR TEAM RELIES ON YOU! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP - NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF A BURDEN YOU THINK YOU ARE! VOLLEYBALL ISN'T ABOUT--" Nishinoya continued yelling until Asahi was far down the hall. Students stared at him, openmouthed._

_"Who's causing all the commotion!?" exclaimed the vice principal as he stormed into the hall._

_Nishinoya, in a burst of anger, shoved the plump man away from him. The vice principal crashed into a vase, causing it to fall and break. Then he stormed off, ignoring the man's shouts, pushing other students away._

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_Present_

Everytime I cast my mind back to those times, the backs of my eyes prickle. I'm grateful Asahi returned, sure, and I'm no longer angry at him, but - sometimes I still worry that it'll happen again. Or that, someday, in the middle of a tough match, Asahi will be depending on me to receive the ball, but I'll fail.

I look up at Asahi's large but gentle figure moving about the rows of flowers. They would have to find something to elevate them off the ground soon, so Asahi's back doesn't hurt as much during his rounds. Water is carefully poured into each container, and dead leaves are plucked off and placed gently around the base of the plant.

Each flower is bright and colorful, but masterfully arranged in a pattern pleasing to the eye. It really is a remarkable feat - especially considering how their garden is on Karasuno High's roof.

I clench my fists in my lap and scrunch my brow in silent frustration. _Why can't_ _I_ _get over it? I'm not the only one on the team, but..._ _they_ _rely on me. And_ _I_ _tell them they can. I boast so much_ _confidence_ _, but..._

"Yuu?"

That one word - my first name - makes me look up. Asahi is crouched in front of me on the concrete roof, holding his empty watering can nervously. His eyebrows are scrunched together.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I take a deep breath, stopping myself from bearing a large grin - my usual mask. _I'm_ _safe_ _around Asahi_. "Yeah. Can I go home with you today?"

He knows I mean _"Can we talk about it_ _somewhere_ _else, later?"_

"Of course, Yuu," Asahi smiles. "...Do you - do you want to help me carry something?"

I let out a breath of relief before rising to my feet and banishing all other thoughts, for now. "Yeah! What is it?"

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

"Listen, Asahi..." I begin, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yeah?"

"...I know you said you needed help bringing something up to the roof, but I didn't exactly expect it to be a whole _tree."_

We stand just outside the metal door that leads to the stairwell. Asahi hadn't told me what it was he needed help with, but became apparent as soon as we'd stepped onto the grass. A tree as tall as Asahi - which is, admittedly, a small tree - stands leaning against the wall, its roots wrapped in thick black fabric.

I look back up at Asahi, bewildered. _There's no_ way _we'd be able to carry that up the stairwell, let alone take care of it up there - is there?_

"I never said anything a - about carrying it to the _roof,"_ he laughs, though quiet enough that we won't get noticed by passersby.

"...What?"

"I already spoke to the vice - the vice principal, and he agreed to let me plant this behind the school. M - my parents have a friend who works at an apple orchard, and she was happy to give this extra sapling to us. So, I just thought..." Asahi shrugs, still smiling. "Maybe we would have an apple tree here at Karasuno High, you know?"

I shake my head in disbelief, and can't help but break into a grin and throw my head back in laughter. He's the one that nervously rubs the back of his neck this time, baring a small smile and pink cheeks. I'm so glad Asahi is back on the team.


	2. The Past

"So, Yuu," Asahi begins after I've removed myself from his oversized sweatshirt. He looks at me across the kitchen table as he stirs the dough together in a bowl. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"When?" I ask, scrubbing a soapy bowl in the sink.

"A while ago, when we were at the garden. You looked - you looked worried, and asked to come home with me, but you never - never said what it was."

I can't help but laugh. "You brought it up on your own. We talked about the night you left the volleyball club, remember? I didn't need to say! And..." I look over my shoulder at Asahi, a little embarrassed. "You really helped me. I feel better about it, now."

He looks back down at the dough and blinks, a small smile spreading across his face. "I remember. I'm glad."

I smile, too.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_Two Months Ago_

"Yuu..."

I jump and turn to Asahi. He lies on his back on his bed, eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

He sits up with a grunt, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just... I feel like you're still worried about that night. And even - even if you aren't, I still want to say this; so just... let me, okay?"

I draw my legs up under myself, sitting cross-legged in his chair, and nod. "Okay."

Asahi flushes a little, but seems determined to speak. "That day... I - I was scared. I was scared that I would never be able to spike again. I was scared - I was scared that I would let down the team. Or that I wasn't a real ace. Or that, because w - we didn't win against Date Tech, that we wouldn't succeed as a team.

"I would never be able to - to say this to Daichi, because he'd shut me down without letting me say anything. And Suga... I don't know. But you were there. I - I affected you the most.

"I was scared of all those things, Yuu, but most of all, I was scared of letting you down." He pauses, glancing up at me.

Biting my lip, I will my eyes to stay dry, as my hands fidget in my lap. I turn for a moment and grab the rubber figurine from beside his monitor. Then I turn back to him, squeezing it repeatedly and making the eyes bulge outwards.

Asahi takes a deep breath and continues. "I was scared that I would make all your connections with the ball useless. You work so hard to get it back in the air for the spiker, and... I was scared that I would let you down.

"And now, Yuu... I still worry that I'll mess up a spike. But I also know that - that we have the whole team supporting us. You may say you have everybody's backs, but we all have _each other's._ So no matter what, we're still a team. We're all going to - going to make mistakes, and we all know that we have to forgive each other - and ourselves - for them.

"So... you don't have to worry so much, okay?" Asahi finishes, looking up at me before his eyes widen.

Through the haze of teary eyes and a massive grin, I see him rise to his feet and scoop me up. The fidget toy falls to the chair and I hug him, hard, my legs wrapped around his waist and my nose buried in his long, golden brown hair. His arms support me, looped under my thighs.

"Thank you," I mumble into the side of his head.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_Present_

I slide the bread pans into the oven one at a time, face scrunching against the hot air. Then I shut it with a relieved sigh and set the timer. A weight settles on my head and long arms rest on my shoulders.

"Asahi," I start, reaching up and smooshing his scruffy cheeks. "You're messing up my hair."

He laughs and rubs his chin on the top of my head, messing the carefully formed spikes even more. I gasp and duck away, mock-glaring at him with a grin.

"You look like a cat!" Asahi says, laughing harder.

I pout, running my hands through my hair, but to no avail. "You've made me need to take a shower!"

He grins sheepishly. "You'd probably have t - taken one anyways, because the guests are going to start arriving soon! Speaking of, I need - I need a shower, too..."

I reach back and untie my apron, thoughtful. Then I ball it up and look at him with a plotting grin. "Why don't we save water and take one together?"

He doesn't even blink, to my disappointment, but takes off his apron as well, with a small smile. "As much as I'd love to, I'd rather not burn the loaves."

I groan, taking our aprons to the laundry down the hall. "Fine!" I call. "But someday!"

I hear his laughter even from here, and emerge from the hall with my own grin.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_Asahi's POV_

I lay on my bed on my phone, waiting for Yuu to finish showering. It's while I'm bookmarking a new bread recipe that I receive a text. I raise my eyebrows and click on the notification.

_One new message._

_From: Mother._

_Mother: We've all gathered at the park! Everybody's here, so we're going to be leading them home, soon. Is the bread in the oven?_ _The_ _house is clean?_

_Me: Yes, Nishinoya helped me bake and clean, though he's in the shower, now. I'm taking one after him, so_ _I_ _may be in the bathroom when_ _everybody_ _comes_ _home._

I click away from my texts after sending mine and read through the recipe while I wait for a reply.

_One new message._

_From: Mother._

_Mother: That's fine - he's a good kid. I'll see you soon!_

_Me: Yeah; you too!_

Just then, I hear the water stop running in the shower. _"Done!"_ Yuu calls.

I set my phone down and rise to my feet, stretching. "Alright," I say once I'm outside the bathroom door. "My turn, now."

The door opens. Yuu is in only his grey jeans - he holds his white t-shirt in his hands - and a towel, which wraps precariously around his head. He grins up at me, cheeks pink from the hot water. I purposely ignore his bare, pale chest and instead raise my eyebrows at his towel.

"Did Tanaka's sister t - teach you that?" I ask, amused. My ears burn in spite of me.

"Yup!"

I shake my head, sighing, but smiling. "Okay, okay, just keep an eye on the bread while I'm in here!" I remind him as he walks past, towel wobbling.

"I will!"

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

Steam rises all around me, and the hot water streams through my hair and down my soapy back. Muscles I didn't realize were sore begin to unwind. My eyes fall shut as I run my hands through my hair with a sigh.

Somebody knocks on the door, causing me to jump. I cast a hand out and grab the rail, heart pounding from the temporary loss of balance.

"Yuu?" I call.

"Sorry if I scared you, Asahi!" he says, opening the door and strolling in.

"It's - it's fine, but, Yuu, I'm in the shower. What're you doing in here?"

I can practically _hear_ the sheepishness radiating from him. I can see his silhouette casually leaning against the bathroom sink.

"Oh, I just wanted to say that the bread was done and it's cooling on the counter."

"Good, good, now out! I'm almost done! You didn't have to come all the way on here to say that!" I exclaim, exasperated. _The things he'll do_ _for_ _a prank,_ I think to myself.

Yuu laughs and ducks out, closing the door behind him.

"I'm gonna start locking it!" I call after him as I finish rinsing off.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~


	3. The Party

Noya spins around and around in my desk chair as I get dressed on the other side of my closet door.

"--and _then,"_ he continues, somehow not dizzy, "Tanaka accidentally stepped on the banana peel, and since he was on _marble_ he actually _slid,_ and the banana he was _holding_ goes flying out of his hand and hits some poor old lady in the back of the head!"

I can't help but let out a short laugh as I tug on a green flannel over my cream shirt and grey, ripped jeans. Nishinoya stops spinning and watches me, with a wide grin and unfocused eyes, as I step out from behind the closet.

"Tanaka sounds like - like he had a great time," I say, walking over to Yuu and taking a hair tie from my desk.

He throws his head back and laughs. The bounce of his damp brown hair and the bobbing of his Adam's apple make me gulp and look away.

"Yeah, but lemme tell you," he starts, taking the hair tie from my hands. He gestures for me to sit on the floor in front of him, which I do with raised eyebrows. "That old lady looked pretty strong when she knocked him upside the head with her cane! And mad, too, even with mushed banana all over her head. She almost came for me, but I offered to help punish Tanaka, which made her laugh."

I let myself smile at the mental image, and at the feeling of Yuu's fingers running through my hair. The soothingness of it makes my eyelids flutter shut. He falls into a hum as he untangles my hair and, eventually, ties it low on my head with with deft hands.

I open my eyes and tilt my head, looking up at him. He grins before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. I sigh contentedly, reaching up to run my fingers through his own hair. Then he squishes my stubbly cheeks, and I laugh, pulling away in mock annoyance.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

The doorbell rings while Yuu is spreading a tablecloth on the dining table. I quickly set the cooling loaves of bread I was holding onto the center of the table and rush away, leaving him to finish setting the table. I shut the door to the room on my way out to keep the food at least semi-hidden.

I pass through the kitchen to the front door. Taking a deep, calming breath, I turn the doorknob.

"Hello, Asahi!" my mother greets, stepping through the door with a smile. "How did you and Nishinoya fare while we were gone?"

My mother is a good foot shorter than I am, with long hair dyed half red and half green for the holidays. Atop a black turtleneck and matching leggings, she dons a plaid peacoat with large buttons. When she was younger, she used to be a clothing model - her habits keep her up to date on fashion trends, which often makes her appear younger than her mid-forties.

I relieve her of a few cloth grocery bags as she squeezes into the kitchen. "We did well Nishinoya is finishing - finishing setting the dining table, a - and our contribution to the potluck is - is cooling."

Spending hours on end under the tutelage of my father, a retired literary teacher, has left me with the habit of talking formally around adults. The only downside is that, when I do, my stutter gets worse, since I'm focusing more on how I speak. I've since learned to ignore the stares from strangers and acquaintances.

"Wonderful!" my mother exclaims, setting the rest of the bags on the counter and beginning to file the contents away. "The others should be arriving any moment, now. Your father decided to swap rides, and is in a car with your uncle."

I nod and shuffle around the kitchen, folding the now empty bags. Movement at the corner of my vision makes me look up and lock eyes with Yuu. He had somehow found the time to meticulously spike up his hair into its usual style. He grins at me, shutting the dining room door again, before turning to my mother.

"Oh, Mrs. Azumane - you're back!"

She turns with a kind smile that reaches her brown eyes. "Yes; thank you for setting the table and keeping Asahi company."

He laughs, throwing his head back again. "It's my pleasure," he says, winking at me.

My eyes widen and I quickly turn away with a thudding heart as the doorbell rings again. The image of many dwarves piling up against our wooden door pops into my head. I stifle a laugh as I turn the knob.

"Ahh, it smells like freshly-baked bread in here! How wonderful!"

I flash a somewhat sheepish smile at my graying but still boisterous grandfather. He's followed closely by my grandmother, who very forcibly pulls me down to press a kiss to my cheek. After going through the usual rounds of "Look how big you've grown!" and "Still haven't cut your hair, I see", my father and his brother step through the door.

My father, in contrast to my mother, is quite nearly as tall as I am. His brother, younger than him by about a decade, is only taller than me by an inch.

"F - father, uncle," I say in greeting, bowing my head to each in turn.

"My son - you've done exceedingly well this Christmas; though it's no surprise, since your friend so graciously helped!" my father says, the words flowing like butter from his tongue.

After a pause, during which I can see the gears turning in Noya's head as he tries to translate what my father said, Noya bows his head to him with a wide, flattered grin. I can't help but hide my own smile at the contrast between my father's stoic, composed praise and the other's wild, boisterous gratitude. _I've even started thinking like my father._

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_Nishinoya's POV_

Just ten minutes later, all of Asahi's family had arrived. My mouth is dry from all the greetings and chatter, so I escape the bustling dining room to the empty kitchen for a glass of orange juice. I reach into the fridge, grabbing my prize, before pouring the juice into a glass with a loud yawn.

"Oh, Y - Yuu!"

I jump, nearly spilling the jug. Quickly replacing the cap, I look up at Asahi's surprised figure closing the dining room door behind him. A grin spreads across my face.

"Came here to escape too, huh?" I ask him, stuffing the jug back into the fridge.

He shoves his hands into his jeans sheepishly and wanders closer. "I guess so... i - it's just a bit crowded and - crowded and loud in there."

_His stutter is worse._ I run my hands through my suprisingly flexible hair spikes before clasping them behind my head. I try to use the movement to hide my worry. "Yeah," I agree, carefully. _I'll talk to him about it later._

I let my arms fall and take a gulp of my orange juice, listening to the chatter and laughter in the other room.

"H - hey, I'm sorry your family couldn't make i - it," Asahi says softly, looking down at his feet. For such a big and intimidating guy, he really is just a moping softy.

"It's okay!" I reassure him after swallowing another gulp. "The place's already full to bursting, anyways!"

He manages a grin that only halfway reaches his eyes. "Yeah, I - I suppose it is."

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~


	4. The Beginning

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~  
 _Two weeks_ _after Asahi rejoined the team_  
 _Asahi's POV_

"A - Asahi."

I pause, turning around with a furrowed brow. _Nishinoya doesn't stutter when he speaks, unlike me, so_ _why_ _is he now?_ The thought makes me nervous, so I tighten my grip on my backpack strap and look down at him, worriedly.

"Nishinoya?"

He looks down at his feet, standing there on the sidewalk. We'd taken to walking home together a couple days a week, since we live in the same neighborhood. He usually walks with Tanaka to the latter's house, so it had been a surprise when he'd asked, one day.

Now, with his jacket and stuffed into his backpack and his button-up hanging halfway open, I gulp. I can't tell if it's my usual nervousness or something else. Either way, I force myself to ignore it and instead repeat myself, speaking softly.

"Nishinoya? Are you - are you okay?"

He finally looks up, and I see that he does not appear to be sad, or really upset in any way. His cheeks are pink and his ears are burning red, though it isn't cold out tonight. _Is he... blushing?_ I rub the back of my neck, fingering the hair that'd fallen loose from my bun.

"Asahi--" Nishinoya clears his throat, somewhat nervously. "Asahi, I was just... I've been wondering this for a long time, and I completely understand if you don't want to. I don't want this to ruin our friendship and how we play on the court, but I can't hold it in any longer."

My face is suddenly hot with heat, and my stomach clenches in anticipation. _What is he... saying?_ The trees around us sway in the breeze, filling the air with rustling and crickets singing. The sky is a rich red and purple gradient turning slowly darker.

I gesture for him to continue.

"I was wondering, Asahi... do you want to go--" he clears his throat again. "--go steal a traffic cone with me?"

I choke. The absurdity of his question, and the sheer surprise I felt hearing it, sends me into a fit of laughter. One arm held in front of my turned away face to mask my embarrassed and shock, I'm unable to stifle it. Nishinoya lets out a noise of surprise as I double over, hands on my knees, my laughter still not subsiding.

When I _finally_ calm down, face pink and sore, I look up at him. His raised eyebrows and self-satisfied, crooked grin tell me that, yes, he did that on purpose. I straighten, shaking my head with an exasperated smile.

"S - steal a _traffic cone?"_

"Well, it was either that or 'will you go out with me', but either way," Nishinoya shrugs.

I choke again. "Wait, you - really?"

He just grins at me, any pretense of embarrassment gone. It's just not his style. I should've realized from his acting and word choice, but he manages to be at least somewhat believable when he tries. He once told me that, if he hadn't joined volleyball and loved it so much, he might have joined a drama club and pursued an acting career, instead.

"Well?" he prompts, shaking me from my thoughts.

A blush settles over my cheeks again, and I gulp, shoving my hands into my jacket. Nishinoya often flirted, either by saying some cheesy pickup line or something similar, so it wasn't too much of a shock that he asked. But... I'd wondered if he just flirted with me because he did with everybody, or if he even _considered_ it flirting.

I hadn't dared to entertain the thought that he might like me back.

I'm not sure when it truly began, but I only actually realized a few days after I left the volleyball club. I hadn't realized that being apart from him for so long, either on or off the court, would leave such a hole. Sometimes I'd wake up in the night and see my volleyball sitting on my desk in the dark, after just dreaming about being back on the team, watching Nishinoya receive an impossible ball.

When I'd found out he had left the club, as well, something inside me shattered. I couldn't help but wonder if that was what he'd felt when I left: hopeless, alone, and broken, as if I were missing a limb or a chunk of my soul. The thought was terrifying enough that it, somehow, prevented me from rejoining.

Then Hinata suddenly popped in and swayed me, leaving me peeking into the gym and, of course, dragged inside. I'd locked eyes with Nishinoya, feeling hopeless and hopeful and brave and terrified and strong and brittle all at once. And, after I called for Sugawara's toss during the practice match against the Neighborhood Association, we won.

I'd had a breakthrough, and Nishinoya knew it. Even if he didn't say it, I could see from his expression, his eyes, even the way he held himself that a great weight was lifted off him. Ever since we both rejoined, we'd support each other and chase away the other's doubts. We made each other stronger.

So as I stand here, now, surrounded by the whispering leaves and the vivid sunset, I realize that it isn't much of a choice at all.

I close my eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply like I do on the court. When I open them again, Nishinoya stands in front of me still, as strong and bright as ever. He cocks his head, and an eyebrow, as he awaits my response.

"Yes."

His eyes widen, and it seems as if his mask of confidence faltered.

"Nishinoya Y - Yuu, I've cared about you for a long time, and that feeling has only grown over the - over the months. We may be different, and we very much are, but y - you make me strong. You banish my doubts and worries and are the - the true reason I came back to the club," I say, and take a deep breath, nerves humming, heart pounding. "S - so my answer is yes."

~•°•°------------------------°•°•~

_Present_   
_(The day after Christmas)_   
_Nishinoya's POV_

"Yuu?"

I jolt awake to Asahi's voice. Memories of the day before, the Christmas party, mix with my dream.

Last night Asahi's family had ate and laughed and exchanges presents. The adults all stayed in the dining room or kitchen while the kids took over the living room, taking turns playing four-player Mario Kart. I'm proud to boast that I beat every single one of them - except Asahi.

It's about the dozenth time in a row that I've dreamt about that evening. And though I always seem to wake up at the same point, I remember exactly what had happened after he'd said yes.

We didn't kiss or anything (yet, at least), but I dragged him down the street a ways to Ukai's shop. Coach hadn't been there, of course, but we bought coconut popsicles and ate them while sat on the sidewalk. We talked just like normal, staring up at the slowly brightening stars, but there was that underlying feeling of pure contentment.

I yawn, opening my eyes fully to Asahi's amused face hovering very close above mine. "'Morning," I mumble, voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning," he says back with a grin.

His large and calloused but somehow soft hands fingers sweep through my bedraggled hair. I close my eyes and sigh, unwilling to give up sleep so easily. Then I feel his lips press a kiss to my forehead, warm and gentle.

I open my eyes when he pulls away, donning a wide, sleepy grin. "'Chin's scratchy."

Asahi flicks my forehead.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~


	5. The Lights

_Asahi's POV_

"Yuu, we have - we have to leave soon! Daichi and Suga said they - they're waiting for us. Didn't I already wake you up earlier?"

He groans with eyes squeezed shut, stretching himself out on my bed not unlike a cat. I can't help but smile a little, but I quickly turn away before he opens his eyes and takes my expression as permission to fall back asleep. I leave the room, humming, once I hear him sighing and rolling out of my bed and onto the floor.

_One new message._

_From: Suga_

_In: Third Year Group Chat_

_Suga: asahi!! are you here yet?? :(_

I smile at his usual expressiveness, even while texting, and tap out a reply as I navigate to the livingroom.

_Me: Nishinoya just woke up. See you in 20?_

_Suga: oh, alright - more time for_ _us_ _then~ ;)_

_Daichi: Suga... don't give him any ideas!_

_Suga: ;)~_

_Me: Aren't you two at the same place? Why are you both texting?_

I can imagine the two exchanging a look and laughing together, wrapped up in scarves and blowing puffs of cold air everywhere. I let out a short laugh, falling onto the couch with an "Oof".

_Suga: dont tell your senpais what to do, jeez! >:D_

_Me: Yeah, yeah. Is Tanaka there?_

_Daichi: Not yet. He said his sister had to stop at their house for something, first._

_Me: Alright; I'll see if we can beat him there!_

_Suga: you two text so formally!!! your correct punctuation is driving me crazy >:(_

_Daichi:_ _I_ _could say the same about your "emoticons", Koushi._

_Me: 'Koushi'?_

_Suga: daichi!!!_

Their flirting makes me laugh quietly, and I decide to tuck away my phone and leave them to it.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

Ten minutes later, Yuu comes bumbling through the doorway into the livingroom, where I sit on the couch. I toss his black satchel to him, which he catches with his now-awakened usual reflexes with black fingerless gloves and a wide grin. He has on a dark red plaid hoodie under a black jacket and white scarf, with black skinny jeans and matching white Vans.

I gulp down the flush spreading down my neck from my ears and cheeks. His street clothes, which are always much sharper looking than mine, contrast greatly with my mostly neutral-toned outfit. I don a brown, fleece-lined jacket overtop a parchment-colored knit sweater, grey jeans, and black Converses, with my hair up in a loose bun. Yuu's is in its usual spikes.

"Well?" he asks, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "You ready to hit town with the team parents?"

I grin a little at that, rising to my feet and feeling suddenly aware of how far down his head is. "Y - yeah." I clear my throat and drop the note I'd written for my parents on the table. "Let's go."

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Nishinoya's POV_

"Asahi."

He glances at me, biting his lip. "Hm?"

"Why do you drive like you're middle-aged," I ask, more like a statement than anything.

He sighs, but the corner of his mouth is quirked up. "Oh, hush. We - we're here. Do you have it all?"

I grin, leaning forward and shuffling through the bags at my feet, silently counting. "Yep!"

"Alright. Don't go running - running off as soon as we get out! I - I don't want to have to explain your being missing to my parents!" Asahi says, trying to be stern.

I just shrug with a smile, looking out the window and seeing a familiar buzzed head. "Ryuu!" I gasp. I turn to Asahi, accusatory. "You didn't tell me he'd be here, too!"

He laughs, pulling the car into an empty parking spot. Sugawara, Daichi, and Ryuu stand near it, waving - well, the latter nearly runs into our car in his excitement to rush to my door.

"I put - I put the present you were going to give him later into your bag; d - don't worry."

Just before Ryuu opens my door and yanks me out into a bone crushing hug (which I return), I give Asahi my widest grin. "Thanks."

Then it's all a mess of limbs and gleeful shouts and slaps on the back and loud laughter. Ryuu and I exchange stories of spending Christmas at different households this year. Asahi's face is a bit pink, and I can't bring myself to chalk it off as just from the cold. Somehow, in all the ruckus, the team parents manage to lead us down the sidewalk and round us up in front of the massive Christmas tree.

We all set the gifts in a pile on a bench before turning back to the tree. A handful of people in vibrant vests mill around the tree, touching up the strings of not-yet-lit lights and red and white ribbons wrapped delicately around the branches. The combination is ornate and beautiful, even in the daylight.

All around us, people of all shapes, sizes, and ages either pass us by or join the sparse crowd, watching the Christmas tree. Individuals, couples, or small groups like ours find spots to sit or stand. After a moment, I realize our group has grown hushed. I glance up at Asahi on my left, whose expression is open and relaxed, his hands tucked into the warmth of his brown, fleecy jacket pockets.

Ryuu puts a hand on my shoulder and uses it to support his weight as he leans down to be level with my head. _"Oy, Yuu!"_ he stage whispers.

I flick his ear, grinning. "I can hear you just fine from down here! What's up?"

His expression turns serious, and he leans closer without so much as a wince. _"Doesn't that look like Kiyoko-san standing over there?"_

My eyes widen, and I quickly look in the direction he's pointing with his free hand. Sure enough, almost directly across from us, just barely visible beside the large tree, is Kiyoko-san, standing behind a much shorter and blonder girl. Her elbows are on the shorter one's shoulders, and her chin is just barely above the crown of the girl's blonde head and bright red - but determined - face.

I gasp. "And is that _Yachi-chan?"_

Ryuu falls to his knees and groans, some primal mix between bliss and frustration. _"Two_ pretty girls!"

Sugawara, finally noticing the interaction, laughs loudly, reaching out to rub the shaved head in a crushing grip. Daichi just sighs. A large hand gingerly settles on the small of my back, making my grin falter in surprise. I look back up at Asahi again, whose eyebrows are scrunched in concentration and cheeks are red from... something. Sure enough, his arm is behind me.

My grin broadens. "Feeling jealous?" I ask, just loud enough that only he can hear it.

He finally breaks, looking down at me, jaw flapping. "N - no!"

I laugh again and lean into his side, tucking my left hand into his now empty - but still warm - pocket.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Asahi's POV_

Yuu suddenly leans into me with a villainous grin, so my hand is now on his side rather than his lower back. His small hand settles into my empty pocket, and the unexpected touch makes me gulp. My eyebrows are still drawn in surprise and embarrassment when I catch Sugawara's eye.

He gives me a wink, reaching past Daichi and tugging Tanaka to his feet. I glare at him, betrayed, before deciding to ignore him and turn back to the Christmas tree. On our way to where we now stand, we had somewhat collectively agreed that we'd hand out the gifts after watching the tree's lights turn on. However, some delay had postponed the lights for about ten minutes.

A large, digital clock on a nearby building reads "12:08" in bold, red digits. _Two minutes to go._

The warmth of Yuu's body, even through all the layers of clothing, makes me swallow nervously. After a moment, however, I feel his fingers riffling around in my pocket. With a triumphant gasp, he tugs out a small, brightly-colored hard candy wrapped in plastic.

"Hey!"

He simply unwraps it and pops it into his mouth with a grin, shoving the wrapper back into my pocket. I shake my head and sigh, but can't wipe the small smile off my face. The clock now reads "12:09", and the smaller digits in the upper right hand corner - the seconds - are in the forties.

"Watch," I whisper, turning back to the Christmas tree once again.

He falls quiet and does so while the others move closer; Tanaka, somehow, is also hushed.

The workers milling around the tree disperse, satisfied. One stays, though, facing the tree on the inside of the metal fence and holding a small box connected to the tree by a green cord. A few people begin counting down in the crowd and, as the voices spread, I begin murmuring along, as well.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

The tree is suddenly and gloriously illuminated in thousands of tiny bulbs of white and red and blue and green and every other color imaginable. The ribbons are bathed in light which brings them out starkly and beautifully against the now vivid green branches. Though the sun is high in the sky, albeit hidden behind bright, grey clouds, the street is a hundred times brighter than before.

Gasps and cries of joy and laughter are torn from the crowd, and suddenly everybody is moving like choreography.

Yuu laughs, and I smile, my arm tightening around him. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I see Sugawara and Daichi exchanging a swift kiss. Tanaka, on the other hand, is spinning in slow circles through the crowd, arms wrapped around himself. The words to some foreign Christmas song pour from his lungs as he twirls away; people laugh as he passes, but Sugawara lets out an exasperated shout.

It's perfect.


	6. The Tree

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_Nishinoya's POV_

Well, almost perfect.

"Asahi!" I say suddenly, turning to him and pulling my hand out of his pocket. The candy in my mouth nearly falls out.

He looks at me, red faced and surprised. "What - what is it?" he asks.

Around us, the crowd, although small, begins to disperse and chatter. Sugawara appears, dragging Tanaka by the shirt collar. Momentarily distracted, I grin at the scene, before whipping my gaze back to Asahi.

"The presents!"

His expression relaxes, and his brown eyes light up along with his small smile.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

"Okay," Sugawara begins. "Make sure you grabbed the right presents!"

We all double-check the labels on the gifts, and Tanaka sheepishly hands one of his to Daichi, who sighs with a smile. Tanaka and I sit on the concrete holding up the metal fence surrounding the Christmas tree, right behind the third years, who sit on the bench. Sugawara sits crisscross with a wide grin, holding a bag for the wrapping paper (he made sure to thoroughly lecture us all on not leaving behind any trash until Tanaka was practically asleep).

"Daichi, open yours first!"

Beside him, Daichi hums.

Several 'ooh's and 'ah's later, he holds a gift from each of us: a black scarf with thin orange stripes from Asahi, a mug with the words "#1 Dad" on it from Tanaka, a (reluctantly) signed (blurry) photo of (our) coach Ukai from me, and a handful of small photos of our team hand-bound together from Sugawara.

Afterwards, Sugawara unwrapped his own: an orange scarf with thin black stripes from Asahi, a mug with the words "#1 Mom" on it from Tanaka, a (reluctantly) signed (pink-tinted) photo of Daichi from me, and a copy of the poster Yachi made promoting the volleyball team from Daichi.

With the parents' gifts over with, the last third year was, of course, Asahi. Together, Daichi and Sugawara had picked him out a brand-new pair of black volleyball shoes with bright orange laces. Tanaka had given him a mug with the words "#1 Dad" on it, but the word "Dad" was crossed out and replaced by "third wheel" in messy Sharpie.

I was too embarrassed to watch him open it, but I had given him _two_ of his favorite band's newest CDs. Once everybody's attention was on Tanaka, he quietly reached out and squeezed my hand. I grinned at his red cheeks. Before I pulled away, I tapped a finger on his wrist to tell him we'd talk more later.

Tanaka, of course, was the loudest as he opened his gifts: a black beanie from Sugawara ("It's too cold out for a bare shaved head!"), a pair of earbuds from Daichi, a poster of his favorite band from Asahi, and a (beautifully) signed (beautiful) photo of (beautiful) Kiyoko Shimizu from me. He wept, holding the photo to his chest tenderly.

I am, of course, the last to open presents. From the parents, a pair of cushioned sports pads designed for the forearms ("You always have new bruises when we see you!"). From Tanaka, a (beautifully) signed (beautiful) photo of (beautiful) Kiyoko Shimizu. I weep, holding the photo to my chest tenderly.

However, I saved for last the gift I was most looking forward to: the one from Asahi. I carefully unwrap the white and red striped paper, and hand it to Sugawara, before holding up the very soft thing inside. I wasn't expecting much, since we'd already given each other gifts on Christmas Eve the day before yesterday, so my surprised gasp is genuine.

A soft, squishy, stuffed red panda the size of my head with a thread nose, small button eyes, and a long, rounded tail. The small beads in the paws made them hang down as I held it up by the sides in awe. Before long, however, I was quickly hugging it tightly, giving Asahi my widest grin. He laughs quietly, a hand on the back of his neck.

Finally, the gifts were given, the tree was alight, and the wind was brisk but full of the smells of gingerbread and peppermint. Daichi excused himself, but soon returned with a styrofoam tray stuffed with five steaming cups. I took it from him, letting the warmth seep through my fingerless gloves. Taking a cautious sip through the small opening in the lid, my eyebrows fly up, both from recognition and a burning tongue.

"Hot chocolate!" Tanaka and I exclaim at the same time.

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_Christmas Eve_

"I know it's... kind of cheesy, but... I - I thought, since it's Christmas - Christmas Eve, I should get you something, so..." Asahi gulps, and holds out a bright red box about the size of my hand. "Here."

Once I take it from him, practically shivering with anticipation, his hands fidget in his lap. He sits across from me, in his desk chair, while I sit on his bed with one of his blankets wrapped around my shoulders. I look up at him, holding the box carefully.

"I got something for you, too! But thank you, really!" I grin at him.

"Oh, um..." He flushes. "Just open - just open it before I pass out, please."

I throw my head back and laugh, before finally settling down and giving into the almost painful need to slide the ribbon off and open the lid. Inside sits a wide, dark brown leather bracelet with a black metal clasp. But what catches my eye more than the leather is what's attached, joined by metal loops: a small square, the color and material as the clasps. Engraved on the metal are initials: _A. A._

I look up, my lips will parted in shock, movement catching my eye. Asahi is pulling a similar box from his pocket and opening it. He shows me the contents with a gulp: an exact replica of the bracelet, but the initials, instead, are _N. Y._

I try to catch his eye but he looks pointedly down at his bracelet as he pulls it out carefully and flips it upside down. Looking back at it, I notice that on the other side of the metal is a date: _4_ _/xx/2012._ Sure enough, my bracelet has the same date when I pull it out as well. It wasn't the date we got together - that was the next month. No, it was a much more important date.

It was the day we both rejoined the volleyball club.

I slowly slip it on, tighten, and secure it, all through a blur I'm determined to keep from becoming tears. I sniff. Then it comes pouring out.

"A - A - As - Asahi!" I sob, letting the blanket fall from my shoulders as I fall forward into his chest.

"Y - Yuu! Are you okay?" he asks, drawing his arms up and around me, shocked. I can feel his own bracelet on him as it brushes against my back.

I wail. "It's th - the nicest thing anyone's ever given m - m - me!" Under my cheek, I can feel Asahi's shirt growing damp.

He carefully rises from his chair and sits beside me on the bed, never letting go of me. His arms are warm and comforting, and through my loud crying, I manage a weak grin.

"Th - thanks, Asahi."

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_Asahi's POV_

We sip our hot chocolate carefully after Yuu's mishap. One of his hands rests on my shoulder, still sitting on the concrete behind me. Trying to ignore my prickling ears, I look around at the streets and passersby, the taste of chocolate on my tongue.

The streetlamps are wound with green tinsel, and a few even have large, probably plastic bows stuck on top of the lights. Wreaths hang from many of the doors and shop fronts, and he trees are wrapped in dozens of Christmas lights that turn on at night. _I'll_ _have_ _to take Yuu here at night, soon..._

Couples walk with bright hats and matching scarves and their gloved fingers intertwined. Bags hang from elbows. A small group of Western tourists pass by, taking photos of everything they catch a glimpse of. It's odd, but... it's nice for our culture to be appreciated, especially when their expressions look so struck with awe.

It really is a beautiful Christmas.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

"So," I begin as Yuu and I wave goodbye to the rest of the group. It's not quite two o'clock, but it already feels like it's been a long, satisfying day. "What was - what was it you wanted to talk about?"


	7. The Song

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_Nishinoya's POV_

  
"What was - what was it you wanted to talk about?"

The taste of chocolate sticks to my tongue, my stomach is still warm, and the roof of my mouth feels slightly burnt. The bittersweet feeling of a year near its end embraces my very bones. But Asahi's calm, quiet voice is a hand extending to the ocean's depths.

I look up, shaking the pleasant cobwebs from my head. "Oh!"

He starts the engine but keeps the car parked, and warm air slowly fills the space. The seat beneath me begins to warm, as well. Still awaiting an answer, he turns to me.

I take a breath. "I gave you those CDs, but there's another one, too."

Asahi's brow raises in surprise as he looks at me. "Y - Yuu..." His reddened nose and ears, his gently flushed cheeks... a pang of something soul-deep and warm strikes my heart, making me grin at him involuntarily.

I dig out the third and final CD from the glovebox, holding up a finger with my other hand. Then I hand it to him. The heat begins to make me sweat, so I take off my gloves with a sigh. I watch nervously as he takes it and bites his lip, reading the words scrawled with black Sharpie.

 _"'Merry Christmas, Ace',"_ he reads. He looks at me again, eyes wide. "I - Is this--"

"Yup!" I grin.

Fumbling, he shoves it into the car's CD player and quickly presses a couple buttons. It feels like the world is,holding its breath. We hear a familiar whir as something slides into place; then a quick crackle.

_"Yuu, did you start recording yet?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Y'know I'm not gonna have time to edit the audio, right? It's the day before Christmas Eve!"_

_"I know,_ _I_ _know, Saeko!"_

_"Whatever. Just hurry up 'n' sit on your drums!"_

A few faint crashing sounds crackle through the speakers, and I grin sheepishly. Asahi covers his mouth. I'd told him I'd started playing as a drummer in Tanaka's big sister's band, so he was probably expecting something like this. But even so...

_"Alright, guys - one, two, three--!"_

Beeps and whistles and clicks and the distant sound of an electric piano, delicately spinning a tune I'd heard a thousand times before. Asahi gives a small gasp, and my hand reaches out before I can stop it. He grips mine with his free hand, his left still over his mouth.

" _You_ _would_ _not believe your eyes,"_

My own voice, although crackling and soft and almost as if I'm singing from the other side of a door.

_"If ten million fireflies,"_

A light base drum, providing a gentle beat.

_"Lit up the_ _room_ _as_ _I_ _fell asleep."_

The rest of the band slowly joins in, rising and rising until _music_ pours from the car speakers.

_"'Cause they fill the open air,"_

I can picture the Karasuno band room in all its glory that we'd borrowed to use for recording.

_"And leave teardrops everywhere,"_

Asahi sniffs, and his hand tightens on mine. I'm surprised I sound so... put together.

_"You'd think me_ _rude_ _but_ _I_ _would just stand and... stare."_

He laughs a little and turns to me, but seems to stop himself from saying something. Instead, he taps my wrist once, twice, three times - three taps for "I love you". In the speakers, my voice goes soft - softer than I thought it could have.

_"I'd like to make_ _myself_ _believe... that planet Earth... turns... slo-owly..._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay - awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause_ _everything_ _is never as it seems."_

Later, I'll think back and try to choose what my favorite part about singing this was.

_"'Cause I'd_ _get_ _a thousand hugs,_

_from ten thousand lightning bugs,_

_as_ _they_ _try to teach me how to dance."_

Although I'm failing pretty much every class, that's just because school is boring. But when I'm learning something I _want_ to learn - for example, the lyrics to a very English song - I find that... I'm not too bad at it.

_"A foxtrot above my head,_

_A_ _sock hop_ _beneath my bed,_

_A disco ball is just_ _hanging_ _by a thread."_

And playing the drums, too. I think that, if I hadn't been so awestruck by volleyball, I might've been a drummer.

_"I'd like to make myself believe... that planet Earth... turns... slo-owly."_

It was also hilarious when I turned around after we'd stopped recording and Tanaka was standing there with his chin on the floor.

_"It's hard to say that I'd rather stay - awake_ _when_ _I'm asleep,_

_'Cause_ _everything_ _is_ _never as it seems - (when_ _I_ _fall asleep)."_

But despite all that...

_"_ _Leave_ _my door open just a crack;_

_(Please_ _take_ _me away from here.)_

_'Cause_ _I_ _feel like such an insomniac;_

_(Please take me away from here)."_

My favorite part wasn't even about the recording.

_"Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When_ _I'm far too tired to fall asleep."_

It was Asahi's reaction.

_"To ten million fireflies,_

_I'm weird 'cause_ _I_ _hate goodbyes,_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell (_ _said_ _farewell)."_

When he held my hand tight in that warm car.

_"But I'll know where several are,_

_If my dreams get real bizarre,_

_'Cause_ _I_ _saved a_ _few_ _and_ _I_ _keep them in a jar."_

When he covered his mouth and scrunched up his brow.

_"I'd like to make myself believe... that planet Earth... turns... slo-owly._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay - awake when I'm asleep,_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems (when_ _I_ _fall asleep)."_

When I could _see_ the tears welling up in his eyes at my mediocre-but-not-bad singing.

_"I'd like to make myself believe... that planet Earth... turns... slo-owly._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay - awake when I'm asleep,_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems."_

When he realized that the song I sang was the one we'd heard from the radio in the shop that night, sitting on the sidewalk eating coconut popsicles and staring at the stars.

_"(When_ _I_ _fall asleep)."_

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_One_ _month_ _later_

"Yuu, help me pot these - these seedlings, will you?"

I groan, leaning my head back against the pleasantly cool concrete wall that borders the Karasuno High roof. The sky above is a light greyish blue - winter clinging to the promise of spring. Birds soar overhead, but not as many as during the summer. The first glimmers of pale green are beginning to sprout - but only just. The collar of my uniform scratches at my neck.

"Yuu, the sooner we - the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can check on the apple tree." Asahi frowns at me, hands on his hips.

His apron his covered in dirt, just like him, up to his forearms. Apparently he'd forgotten his gardening gloves at home. It looks ridiculous, the apron over his school uniform, but it's oddly... endearing.

I groan again but rise to my feet, my pout quickly slipping into a grin as I let my jacket fall to the ground. "Alright, alright. Whaddya want me to do?"

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_"Great job, everyone - thank you all! Especially you, Yuu - your vocals were better than ever!"_


End file.
